When you look me in the eyes
by dashingxrko
Summary: Sequel to Till the day I die. Caitlin is now five, about to start kindergarten, what happens when Trish finds out she's pregnant, on top of everything else going on between her and John?


When you look me in the eyes - Sequel to Till the day I die.

When Caitlin turns five, her whole world changes. Her parents are always fighting and she has to start kindergarten on the road. When Trish finds out she's pregnant, will everything go back to normal or will the relationship be crushed?

I changed the years alittle bit. I couldn't think of an idea for her being a teenager. Hope you enjoy this one. I truly love the response and loyal readers I've had along this story.

* * *

John laid in bed, thinking over the past few weeks. He felt like Trish blamed him for everything. He let Caitlin play football with his brothers and she fell and scraped her hand, Trish blamed him for that. She was the one that was to tough on Caitlin, never letting her get out to experience some of the stuff normal kids should.

He heard somebody open the bedroom door, expecting it to be Trish, he rolled back over, his back facing the door. They had a fight that night and he wasn't talking to his wife at the moment.

_"How could you do that John?" Trish asked, raising her voice. Caitlin was in her room playing, thankfully. Trish never liked arguing with John with Caitlin in hearing distance. _

_"What do you mean 'How could I?' She's five, Trish." He sighed. He didn't know what was so bad with getting his daughter a few more toys and promising her she could get her ears pierced soon. _

_"Getting her ears pierced, seriously John do you ever use your brain?"_

"What's that suppose to mean? I promised her she could get them pierced, all of her friends have them. What are you gonna do, wait until she's 18 before she finally gets her ears pierced?"

_"No but you could of called me up and asked me before promising her something."_He had drove around Boston for the next few hours, letting Trish calm down before going home, arriving there just in time to put Caitlin to bed. Trish had tried talking to him but she had hit a nerve this time. They had never called eachother names in their four year relationship, and yet that all changed that night.

"You told me not to call you and my mom when you were at the spa. Don't shove this back on me." He replied, getting up from the couch and walking out the front door, slamming it shut as hard as he could making Trish cringe.

"Daddy?" Caitlin's voice broke his thoughts. She walked around the bed onto his side. She didn't look like herself at all. "Can I sleep with you?"

"What's wrong baby?" He asked sitting up and picking her up, placing her in his lap.

"I got sick." She laid her head on his shoulder and he carefully brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her on the forehead. "Mommy cleaning up."

"Alright baby. I'm gonna lay you down and go get you some water." He attempted to lay her down but she held onto his bare neck and started crying.

"I go with you daddy." He couldn't bare to see her crying because she just wanted to be with him when she was sick. He slowly grabbed her sippy cup for nights as she cuddled with him some more. He rubbed her back as he walked out of the room.

Trish peeked her head out of the bathroom when she heard him come out of the room. John looked like he hadn't slept at all and Caitlin was almost asleep again. "We leave tomorrow for Memphis, what do you want to do with her?"

"I guess take her with. I don't want her staying here with my mom, because all she wants is us." He replied as his heart melted for her. All their fighting didn't seem to matter right now. "I'm getting her some water," He said gestering to the sippy cup, "And I'll be back up."

"Yeah that makes sense. I'll go get her blanket and hopefully it's just a 24 hour bug. I'll call Randy in the morning and see if Ryan has gotten it yet." Trish knew she was in the wrong for what she had said to John. She felt extremely bad that the reason he didn't get any sleep was probably because of her. She had been blaming him for everything lately and it wasn't even his fault. She didn't know what was happening, but she hoped it would change soon.

John stared at the problem in front of him. Caitlin was now crashed out on his arm, and he had the task of getting her purple Dora sippy cup open, with one free hand. After five minutes, he finally sat her down on the counter and opened it up. He came upstaires a few minutes later to find Trish curled up in a ball, and her cell phone in hand.

He slowly laid Caitlin down in the middle of the bed and covered her up with her blanket. He laid down next to her as Trish rolled over, looking at him directly in the eyes. "I'm sorry." It took all of her strength not to break down right in front of him, and John saw that.

"I just don't understand why beautiful." He stared into her eyes, "I understand she's our baby and all but why are you so tough on me for letting her be a kid?"

"I'm not sure, I guess I still look at her like this newborn baby, staring up at me. I don't want her to grow up."

"I don't either but we can't hide her from this world either."

"I know, I don't know what's going on John. But I'm sorry, for all this." She paused, looking down at her daughter, "I'm a bad mother and a bad wife, I'm sorry."

John sighed, "You are not a bad wife or mother. You are the most amazing woman on this planet and I love you."

* * *

"Daddy," Caitlin shook John's arm, "Daddy wake up! Randy's here." John rolled over and rubbed his eyes before grabbing ahold of her and giving her a ton of kisses.

"Ew." She said wiping the kisses off her face, before jumping off the bed. She gave him a small smile before running out of the room, and down the staires.

"Randy save me. Daddy's gonna get me." She yelled while running down the staires.

"What'd you do now missy?" Randy asked, scooping her up in his arms. Trish watched the two and smiled. You could see Randy loved Caitlin just like she was his own daughter.

"I wipe kisses off." She said giggling as she saw John's figure appear on top of the staires. "Ahhh!" She screamed clinging to Randy for dear life.

"What are you screaming about baby?" John asked, walking down the staires. Caitlin kept lifting up her head to see what he was gonna do. "Not like you did anything wrong by wiping off daddy's kisses."

Randy chuckled as Caitlin looked around, trying to find an escape, but it was to late. She squealed when she felt John's fingers in her sides. "Daddy," She screamed inbetween laughing, "Stop it!"

"Ow!" Randy said, "That was loud." Caitlin tried holding her laughter in as John kept tickling her to check on Randy.

"I sorry." She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I won't do it again. Forgive me?" She said looking between John and Randy.

"Yeah, I forgive you princess." Randy said giving her a kiss on the cheek and setting her down.

"Hey, that's not fair, you let him kiss you but not me?" John whined.

"He gone a lot." Caitlin simply said before grabbing Ryan's hand and dragging him into the toy room.

"I see how I rank." John mumbled before heading back upstaires to finish packing.

John stared down at Caitlin. She was growing up before his own eyes. He couldn't believe she was going to start kidnergarden in a few weeks. "I love you baby girl and I wish I could have been there from day one.You and your mom are my pride and joy" He whispered before he covered her up and tucked her in. He didn't know that Trish was standing on the other side of the door, with tears running down her face.

* * *

So for the past few weeks, while I've had writers block for Hold On, this has been running through my head. I took down the first sequel because nothing was coming to my mind but now I finally got it going again. I hope you enjoy. It will be a ride.  
Who else likes Randy's new tats? I think their amazing.  
Happy early 16th birthday to me! It's saturday!

Tell me how you like it so far.


End file.
